Cousins
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: It's funny how different family is. To some people, it's the pepole they kind of know, but have never actually met. But to Mitchie and Alex, being cousins is the best thing they could've asked for. A series of oneshots. BACK FROM HIATUS
1. Surprise in my Closet

Prompt # 13 - "I never expected that one day I'd open my closet and find…

I never expected that one day I'd open my closet and find my cousin sitting in the middle of the floor. I almost did not believe it at first, until she started talking.

"Hey Alex…what's up?" I screamed and pulled her into a hug. I hadn't seen her in so long. We would normally spend our whole summer together, but then her parents got her into Camp Rock. She went there, and I was proud of her, I really was. But I was stuck working at my parent's sub shop the whole summer.

"So…how was camp?" I asked, dragging her out of the closet. I sat on my bed, and Mitchie sat on my big fuzzy chair I just got. She then immediately moved her place and closed my door. She came and sat next to me on my bed, and I could see she was dying to tell me. Although I could see hesitation in her eyes. "Oh come on, Mitch. You can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul."

She then dove headfirst into her story, telling me about her new friends, new enemies, new confidence, and new crush. Wait, new crush? I held up my hand, signaling her to stop.

"Whoa, Mitch new crush already? Who is it? What does he look like?" I asked, giving her pleading eyes.

"Well…he's about an inch or two taller than me, he has dark brown, almost black hair, he has brown eyes, and…well…big muscles. He plays the guitar, writes his own songs, and sings. He has to be the nicest guy I've ever met." That was almost good enough for me, but I had to know a few more details.

"When did you meet him? And who is he?"

"I met him the last week of camp."

"WHO IS HE?" I practically screamed, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Umm…" She started, then, her phone went off, signaling she had a text. I grabbed her phone from next to her and read the text.

_New text from: Shane_

_Sent: 3:06 pm_

I hit the read button and was shocked to find this "Shane" person was _the _Shane Grey. Telling her he missed her. MY cousin Mitchie knew Shane grey. She was holding an actual conversation with him.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres!"

"Alexandria Margarita Russo!"

"No, Mitchie. I'm being serious. Since when have you known Shane Grey?"

"Since the last week of camp…" At this I awhhed and asked her to tell me more about what he's like in person. She did, and I was glad she wasn't getting annoyed with me, like a certain friend named Harper would. This is why Mitchie was my best friend…because she could actually tolerate me. I scooted closer to her and watched her text her reply. I knew at that moment Shane liked her. I just kind of figured it out. And was I going to tell Mitchie? Of coarse, because friends tell each other everything.


	2. Rubble Kitten

Promt #18 It was a weird thing, hairy, smelly and limp

Promt #18 It was a weird thing, hairy, smelly and limp. But I loved it because…

**Mitchie's POV**

It was a weird thing, hairy, smelly and limp. But I loved it because It was the last I would ever see of my cousin. Her family sub shop had a terrible fire the other day, and all that remained from the ashes were a few broken shards of glass, Max Russo, and a small weak kitten.

When I found it, it was like finding a small, newborn baby on the streets. I picked it up, the small bundle wriggling and couching in my arms. It's pure white fur was covered with ashes, and it was almost impossible to find. If I hadn't heard that pitiful mewling, I wouldn't have found her.

When I first saw her, she was weird looking, her fur plastered to her skin, clumped together. It was smelly from the ashes, and limp in my arms. But I didn't care. I carried her over to Max, and he picked the bundle from my hands. He told me to follow him, and we picked our way through the rubble to a sink, which surprisingly still worked. There, we gave her a bath, the find out she had the most beautiful white fur I had ever seen. He then gave her back to me and told me to follow him. He picked through piles of rubbish until he found what he was looking for.

We were now on the second floor, in Alex's room. Max is mumbling something, picking through some clothes that hadn't been burnt, old journals and books, and other stuff like that. He then pumped his fist in the air, and held up an old journal at me. I handed him the kitten and flipped through the pages, until I came to the last page.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Happy birthday! You're finally 15! Haha. Well, I have no clue what to write, so excuse me if this is too Hallmark for your taste. I'm really glad we're cousins. You've become the best friend I could ever ask for. I'm glad I have someone to tell my secrets to, and I know they'll be safe with you for as long as I live. You're my best friend, and I know we'll never stop being best friends, because I wouldn't let that happen. I want you to know I would keep fighting for our friendship, because you're the best friend I've ever had or will have. Love you like a sister,_

_Alex_

_P.S – I hope you like your new kitten. It's nameless, and I've just been calling it kitty, so you can name it. Anyways, I know you've always wanted one, and this one went insane when I showed it the picture of you. So, in a way, it picked you out, Mitchie. _

I cried and snuggled the cat closer. Max decided to leave me alone, and I carried her downstairs to show her to my parents. They let me keep her.

When we were done at the Russo's, I piled into the car with my parents, Max, and the kitten in tow, and we all traveled home. When we arrived, I lead Max to his new room, promising him we'd decorate it tomorrow, planning to spend the day with him. I let him have some alone time and went into my room, still cradling the cat in my arms. In a way, she reminded me of my best friend. So, I decided to name her Alex, Allie, for short.


End file.
